MELTDOWN and Ascendancy
by Shadows Underground
Summary: Sephiroth/Emperor/Kuja. Pure smut. What happens when a conflict takes an unexpected turn.


So I was playing Dissidia back in February ('09) and was battling as Kuja, when he got hit and his back slammed against the wall. That is what spawned this idea. I wrote this back then and was too lazy to type it up and beta it until now. This is basically just smut involving Sephiroth, Kuja, and the Emperor taking turns with each other. You're welcome. Have fun.

* * *

**MELTDOWN and Ascendancy**

Tensions had sparked as a result of divided loyalties making themselves apparent. Those tensions had evolved into conflict, which had emerged in form as a physical brawl which would lead to much more than it seemed.

The Emperor and Kuja, two supposed allies with opposing interests, and Sephiroth, a neutral third party, though only due to disinterest and not a desire for peace or camaraderie, having met by chance but ended up engaged in a verbal tète-à-tète, were in the process of making it perfectly clear that the Chaos ranks were divided and that the relations between the conflicting parties were hostile. The Emperor had had it in his mind to recruit Sephiroth to his side from early on, when a casual demonstration of power had more than adequately confirmed Sephiroth's competence and value. While Kuja had made no special effort, any fool would know that having Sephiroth as an enemy was a poor position to be in, and had intercepted the Emperor and Sephiroth's rendezvous and forced his way into the meeting.

The Emperor and Kuja had both conformed to standard protocol and made their futile attempts at persuasion, which were visibly ineffective on their disinterested comrade. Their words had escalated from these coaxings to a verbal duel; somehow the two had ended up tossing contemptuous taunts at each other, and Sephiroth had observed them uninterestedly until their attentions turned back to him. The Emperor had made a last pointless request, imploring Sephiroth to lend him his strength, and upon Sephiroth's umpteenth refusal, Kuja had realized that these repeated attempts would always be met with the same response and decided to try a different approach.

Summoning his mastered powers of seduction, Kuja made his way slowly toward Sephiroth, letting his body sway ever so slightly at the hips, more floating than walking because he knew that this would emphasize his image as an ethereal beauty. Stopping in front of Sephiroth, he said a few eloquent but meaningless words as an intro to his bold, translucent act before reaching up and running his fingers down the back of Sephiroth's arm and, with a husky-voiced promise that, if Sephiroth joined him, "The rewards will be abundant and eager to allow you indulgence," guided Sephiroth's hand to his waist.

It wasn't usual of him to lose his temper easily, but one could say that the Emperor had had enough of this little act–he knew that Kuja had pulled this stunt on others to get his way, and didn't doubt that he had tried it out on a few of the Cosmos warriors, too–so upon hearing Kuja's latest implication, his hatred of losing kicked in and he unleashed an attack on the one who had made himself an enemy, not considering that Sephiroth, who had yet to accept or decline Kuja's tempting offer, may be caught up in it, too.

However, both dodged easily out of the way, though Kuja had to disconnect himself from Sephiroth in order to do so. He landed gracefully and then fixed a glare on the Emperor, who had never stopped glaring back in contempt. Kuja turned a palm upward, and an orb of energy formed above it, which he unleashed toward the Emperor in retaliation. As it flew through the air, it split from one into many, and the Emperor just barely managed to block most of them. One, however, eluded his defense and struck him, sending him flying into the air. He flipped mid-flight and ended up landing in a crouch on his feet, and in an instant he was coming at Kuja with the intention of inflicting harm.

Whether it was because Kuja's offer had gotten through to him or simply because he had no interest in standing by and watching a fight, Sephiroth interfered, blocking the Emperor's attack with practiced ease and flinging him backward. The Emperor, infuriated, looked up once he'd landed to see Kuja standing by Sephiroth's side with a smug look on his face. The Emperor was determined to transform it into an expression of agony.

As the fight got lengthier, Sephiroth made it clear that he had not been taking sides, and he appeared to be trying just to end it quickly. As a result, Kuja was now attacking the Emperor and Sephiroth in equal measure, and the others were mimicking his actions. As the outcome of chance, Kuja found himself on the defensive being targeted by both of them, and following a string of perfectly executed maneuvers, a careless mistake led him to make himself open to an attack from Sephiroth's side.

It hit him full force despite an attempt at blocking it, and there was a loud crashing sound as Kuja's back was slammed against the wall. In an instant, both were on him, Sephiroth holding Kuja's arms to the wall and the Emperor's staff pressed against his throat. Kuja's eyes darted back and forth between the faces of those that smirked and sneered at him now, and Sephiroth, his perfectly controlled composure never breaking, said, "Let's find out how serious you were about that offer."

Kuja felt the grip on his upper arms tighten just before Sephiroth forced his lips onto his own, and Kuja's eyes and the Emperor's simultaneously widened in surprise. Kuja, however, complied immediately with the forceful kiss and started making out with Sephiroth, still pinned to the wall by this silver god. Without ending this engagement, eager hands trailed swiftly down Kuja's body and began tearing clothing out of the way, soon tugging at the waistband of Kuja's purple thong. Kuja held onto Sephiroth during this, hands on either side of the handsome face to keep the passionate kiss alive, and the infamous, voluptuous garment was pulled down his hips and legs and then deserted at their feet.

Their first coupling was hot and fast, Kuja's arms fastened around Sephiroth's neck and his legs wrapped around his waist as Sephiroth fucked him into the wall, ravaging his hastily prepared entrance in a deliciously sadomasochistic act that Kuja obviously loved. His moans were deep and appreciative, and the smaller of the two was fucking himself upon Sephiroth's erection just as much as Sephiroth was pounding into him.

It became so ecstatically violent that Sephiroth was actually pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in each time he thrust, and Kuja's head was thrown back and was hitting the wall with each forceful movement, exposing a lovely white throat that was soon blotted by red and purple marks. He came before Sephiroth spilled his seed inside of him, and instead of sinking to the floor once their intimate areas came apart, Sephiroth grabbed Kuja again and flung him to the floor, where he was again overpowered and held down. Sephiroth's hands roamed over the taut muscles of Kuja's stomach and up his thighs, and Sephiroth gripped Kuja's knees and forced his legs apart. Sephiroth felt the presence of another beside him; he shifted his eyes to see that the Emperor had joined him, and with obvious lust in his eyes he began sticking fingers into Kuja, who moaned whorishly at the intrusion. Despite the apparent difficulties of removing such tight-fitting attire, the Emperor's clothes were now being torn off of his body–the work of all three of them. He leaned over Kuja and ran a hand over the curvaceous hips before burying all his fingers in Kuja's silvery-lavender tresses and locking lips with him in a feverish kiss. Kuja responded eagerly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth.

Then it was like a two-against-one versus match, with Sephiroth and the Emperor teaming up to inflict pleasure and torment on Kuja's supple body. Frenzied, the Emperor reached over to retrieve his dropped staff, and Sephiroth took it from him and, pressing it to the bends in the back of Kuja's legs, used it as a bar to push and hold voluptuous thighs to Kuja's chest. Restraining their plaything in this fashion with one hand, Sephiroth used his other to join the Emperor in stroking the silk undersides of Kuja's thighs. Letting his hands wander, the Emperor looked up to see the breathless Kuja smirking at him. "So," he said between gasps, "even you can't resist the pleasures of my body, Mateus."

Using his name so informally like this would have been an insult in any other situation, he knew, but such things mattered very little at this time, and the Emperor ignored that catcall and merely crawled over his own staff and, positioning his knees on either side of Kuja's head, began thrusting into Kuja's mouth. His fingers clenched the hair on the top of Kuja's head, keeping him in place as he plunged in and out of the moist orifice. Kuja zealously indulged him, sucking and licking and using every possible technique that the Emperor had never even known existed, and soon it was he who was moaning the most, his face tilted upward toward the ceiling and his eyes shut in pleasure.

By the time the Emperor reluctantly removed his member from between Kuja's lips, the pretty little slut was squirming in delight, the proud object of lust of two other beautiful, powerful men. The Emperor, his erection slick with his own cum and Kuja's saliva, wasted no time letting the heat dissipate and immediately crawled back to the area between Kuja's legs and started thrusting into Kuja's loose entrance, splattering his skin with Kuja's blood. With each forceful thrust he drove himself seemingly impossibly far inside, loosely imitating Sephiroth's actions from earlier while making sure that the pleasure he derived from this act was uniquely his.

The sight of the Emperor rocking his hips against Kuja's was just as amusing to Sephiroth as it was sexually arousing, and Sephiroth removed Emperor Mateus's staff in order to allow Kuja to wrap his legs around the Emperor's neck. The Emperor, lost in the ecstasy of the moment, buried his face in Kuja's neck, feeling the light-colored strands of hair brush against his face, kissing whatever his lips came in contact with. Finally, he felt himself wearing out, and Kuja felt his insides become coated with the essence of yet another man.

The Emperor, his face covered in sweat and his features glossed over by the ghost of fatigue, pushed himself off of Kuja to perch on all fours. Breathing heavily, he turned his face to Sephiroth and panted, "It's your turn again."

Sephiroth smirked and answered, "Yes, it is," but instead of going down on Kuja like the Emperor expected, he grasped the Emperor's hips and dragged them toward him, positioning himself before the Emperor's entrance. The Emperor, shocked by this, protested indignantly, but Sephiroth was on top of him and, his arms having encircled the Emperor, was holding Mateus's arms to the floor from above before any serious resistance could be applied.

Sephiroth was still wet enough that his thrusting into the Emperor's entrance without preparing him first was bearable, although still agonizing. He moaned and screamed, unable to decide whether this was rape or not, because despite the misgivings in his seething mind if felt so damn good that he would have become murderous had Sephiroth stopped halfway. Sephiroth, sensing that his bitch had become compliant, let go of the Emperor's arms and buried his fingers in the beautiful long golden-blond hair, which fell to either side of the Emperor's slender waist. As the thrusts became harder and faster, Sephiroth had to grip that waist to hold him in place, and he delighted in the fact that this man's waist was as slender as Kuja's.

The Emperor, between breathy moans and the aching tightening of his thigh muscles with each of Sephiroth's merciless thrusts, raised his agony-contorted face to see Kuja grinning at him smugly, still on the ground in the position in which he was last taken. The Emperor, currently under another man's complete dominance, could only glower back at Kuja before releasing another cry as he was ravaged.

Whereas he had begun getting fucked on his elbows and knees, his arms had given out and now they were sprawled before him, his back arched beautifully and his ass raised high in the air. He felt fluids draining down the insides of his legs. Briefly Sephiroth's hand left its place on his body; opening his tightly shut eyes, saw Kuja getting up and crawling around him to kneel next to Sephiroth, which must have been an unspoken order. He could feel the cruelty in their eyes burning into his back as he distantly noticed Kuja pick up his staff again.

His next cry was long, loud, and drawn out as Sephiroth spilled into him and pulled out. Sephiroth's grip on his hips didn't let up, and the Emperor, chest heaving in exhaustion, tiredly peered behind him to see Kuja lifting the staff in both hands._ Now,_ he thought, _what could those two possibly be thinking of doing with that-_

His eyes widened in shock. No. No way. There was no way that that would work. Neither end was suited for insertion...

But still he felt them drive it into him, heard them laughing together as he screamed and writhed in pain. Their enjoyment of this kinky act was too apparent, contagious even, and the Emperor soon found himself fucking himself on his own staff.

It stabbed him from the inside, drew blood in places he could never touch, caused him more pain than a blade ever had. In desperation he may have cried out their names. Their pace didn't slow, and when it at last did stop, when finally the sharp end of the staff was drawn from his body, he collapsed, useless, on the floor. He felt his body being rolled over, and a tongue entered his mouth as lips claimed his own, and his eyelids parted slightly, which in turn burned the image of Sephiroth's face onto his retinas. When next he closed and opened them, Kuja had crawled on top of him and sat on his waist and was lifting his hips to perch himself on the Emperor's sill hard member.

Kuja's next movements involved bouncing up and down on the Emperor's erection, and the Emperor's ravaged body responded erratically, the pain quickly masking the pleasure. His moans had even been reduced to whimpers, and he felt too tired to keep his eyes open, though he did catch a few glimpses of a cruel smile on Kuja's beautiful face.

When Kuja was finished, he lifted his hips but leaned forward on his knees to capture the Emperor's mouth, and they shared a brief kiss before Kuja's hips were again seized, and Sephiroth fucked him while he was still atop the Emperor. Following this last act of sex, Kuja collapsed onto the body beneath him, using a few moments to regain his breath before pushing himself up and rolling off to the side.

The Emperor slowly raised his eyelids, which had fallen shut when Kuja fell on him (though he had not missed Kuja's expression during the last few moments when he was getting fucked by Sephiroth), and saw that Sephiroth barely showed a sign of exhaustion. Sephiroth, still wearing that dominant smirk, said a few words to Kuja that the Emperor didn't catch, but he heard Kuja say, "That was fun. We should do it again sometime," and Sephiroth reply, "Your whorish attitude... It reminds me of someone."

Kuja raised his eyebrows and said, "Oh?"

Sephiroth responded, "Yes. An auburn-haired beauty, who let me fuck him until the day he betrayed and deserted me." Kuja chuckled and let his head fall to the side, his eyes closing.

There was movement, and the next thing the Emperor perceived was Sephiroth offering his staff and asking, nonchalant, "Do you still want this back?"

Giving Sephiroth a venomous glare, the Emperor snatched the staff away from him and made an effort to get up. His weakened legs prevented him, however, and he collapsed onto his side, breathing heavily. He lay there for a moment, breathless, feeling the fluids all over the insides of his legs growing cold–fluids that had made their way into his hair, covered his body, and into his mouth when Kuja had come all over his face.

Sephiroth was still watching them with a smirk on his face, these two beautiful dolls he had ravaged, who now wore the marks of rough, violent sex across their bodies. Kuja had passed out shortly after his last fuck, and the Emperor followed suit. The two looked like fallen angels.

And in the end, only Sephiroth was able to calmly gather his things about him and quietly walk away.

* * *

© Shadows Underground (2009)


End file.
